


Insomnia

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi, aunque es la definición de perfección, donghyuck es inseguro, mucho fluff, se los prometo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Hyung... no puedo dormir. ¿Puedes ayudarme?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 15





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un spin-off de Jealousy uwu

_Hyung, no puedo dormir… ¿puedes ayudarme?_

Si Donghyuck tuviese un dólar por cada vez que había dicho esa frase, tendría suficiente dinero para comprar un deportivo último modelo —aunque no supiera conducir aún.

Desde que tenía memoria, Donghyuck había sufrido de insomnio leve; era difícil para él poder conciliar el sueño, lo cual causaba que estuviera muy cansado a la mañana siguiente que despertaba.

Al principio, su madre lo ayudaba preparando té de manzanilla para él y haciendo que tomara un baño caliente antes de dormir, pero el insomnio había empeorado desde que había debutado. Seguía tomando el té y tomando el baño caliente antes de dormir, pero el estrés luego del debut hacía que esos métodos fueran completamente inútiles.

Batalló contra el insomnio por varios meses, hasta que Taeil, su compañero de habitación de ese entonces, le había ofrecido ayudarle.

El mayor había notado, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que Donghyuck constantemente tenía problemas para dormir. No sucedía siempre, pero sí con bastante frecuencia. A veces despertaba y, aún con la oscuridad de la habitación, podría ver los ojos cansados de Donghyuck o cómo se removía en su cama, intentando encontrar una posición para poder dormir.

A Taeil le daba mucha pena que Donghyuck sufriera de insomnio siendo tan joven, además de que siempre se mostraba tan sonriente y alegre frente a los demás, intentando aliviar y animar el ambiente, a pesar de que estaba muriendo de sueño. Por eso, ese día había ofrecido ayudarle.

Una de las tantas noches que había visto a Donghyuck removerse en su cama con clara desesperación por poder dormir, se había acercado a su cama y ofrecido su ayuda.

Donghyuck no estaba seguro de cómo podía ayudarlo adormir, porque en serio nada ayudaba, pero no se negó cuando Taeil se metió bajo las cobijas con él y lo abrazó. A pesar de que Donghyuck y Taeil compartían la misma estatura, Taeil sentía como si el cuerpo de Donghyuck fuera considerablemente más pequeño que el suyo, ayudando a que su cuerpo encajara a la perfección con el suyo y el menor pudiese poner su cabeza sobre su pecho sin ningún problema.

Al poner su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Donghyuck podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Se sintió relajado casi automáticamente, y se halló a sí mismo abrazando a Taeil de vuelta para atraerlo más cerca. Era bastante cálido, y el hecho que estaba acariciando su cabello lentamente lo ayudaba a relajarse mucho más.

Cuando Taeil comenzó a cantar para él, sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, cayendo a un sueño profundo y reparador. Le había tomado a Taeil tan solo 5 minutos para ayudar a Donghyuck a conciliar el sueño, luego de que el menor había pasado casi 3 horas intentando dormir.

Luego de eso, Donghyuck no dudaba en pedirle ayuda a Taeil para que lo ayudara a dormir; se había dado cuenta que las caricias y el arrullo de Taeil era mucho más útil que cualquier otra pastilla para dormir o cualquier té relajante.

Siempre que le pedía ayuda, Taeil se dirigía a su cama o dejaba que Donghyuck se acostara a en su cama, y lo abrazaba y arrullaba, jugando con su cabello hasta que el menor se quedaba completamente dormido en sus brazos.

Luego de que se quedaba dormido, en la oscuridad, Taeil tomaba la oportunidad para admirar cada pequeña facción del pequeño. Sus largas pestañas, su nariz tan bien formada, su tez tan hermosamente morena, sus labios tan rellenos. Solo de verlos se preguntaba si sabrían a esas fresas y crema chantillí que el menor comía a escondidas de sus hyungs.

—Supongo que no podré averiguarlo aún —susurraba cada vez, simplemente luchando contra el impulso y abrazando al chico para poder dormir.

Nunca se daba cuenta, pero Donghyuck siempre sonreía dormido al sentir que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Así era cada día, y a ambos no parecía molestarles ni siquiera un poco, a pesar de la situación.

A pesar de haber entrenado varios años juntos, nunca había sido tan unidos, considerando lo callado que Taeil solía ser, pero esas noches en las que dormían abrazados habían servido para fortalecer su relación. Ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos, hablando sobre diferentes cosas y compartiendo sus gustos, conociendo mucho más de ambos.

Los miembros habían notado el repentino cambio en sus actitudes, pero muchos asumieron que se debía a que eran compañeros de habitación. Esa era una de las razones por las que habían sido puestos como compañeros: para que pudieran convivir un poco más juntos y volverse cercanos.

El problema fue luego, cuando cambiaron compañeros de habitación. Era una costumbre bastante grande, pero no quitó el hecho que le afectara al menor del grupo.

Aunque compartiese habitación ahora con Mark, quien consideraba su mejor amigo, el insomnio no había tardado en atacar de nuevo, dejándolo tan cansado y desganado como había estado las semanas antes que Taeil ofreciera su ayuda.

Donghyuck mantenía la esperanza que, al menos, durante las promociones en el extranjero fuese puesto con Taeil, pero no tenía mucha suerte. Era cierto que lo ponían junto al manager o Taeyong para asegurarse que “durmiera temprano”, aunque no tuviesen idea del insomnio que atacaba al chico cada noche.

Bueno, Donghyuck le había dicho a Taeyong en un momento de desesperación, porque el insomnio estaba empezando a rayarle los nervios, pero, a pesar de que el líder había intentado de todo para ayudar, nada daba resultado. Nada era tan efectivo como los cálidos brazos de Taeil envolviéndolo y su hermosa voz arrullándolo.

Así que ahora allí estaba, viendo al techo con mirada perdida y cansada, mientras escuchaba a Taeyong dormir y sus leves ronquidos, envidiándolo por poder dormir tan bien.

Luego de haber vuelto de las prácticas para el SM Town, se encontraba muy cansado y con los músculos adoloridos, pero ni siquiera eso había ayudado para que él pudiera conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy cansado, pero, a pesar de que cerraba sus ojos e intentaba dormir, su cerebro parecía no querer desconectarse. Seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema, haciendo que se preocupara por la presentación que tendrían al día siguiente.

Pensaba si iba a caerse durante la presentación o si cometería alguna equivocación en la coreografía, o si de repente olvidaba la letra de la canción. Le preocupaba mucho lo que los demás decían de él; aunque nadie se enteraba, con mucha frecuencia entraba a los foros de discusión solo para ver lo que nos _netizens_ comentaban sobre él. Aunque, siempre que entraba, se encontraba solo con comentarios de lo bien que Taeyong bailaba o se veía, o de lo hermosa que era la voz de Jaehyun, o de lo increíble que era el rap de Mark.

Los comentarios sobre su apariencia habían incrementado luego del lanzamiento de Cherry Bomb, pero, aun así, seguían siendo opacados por los comentarios sobre sus mayores.

Además, muchas veces se topó con muchos malos comentarios sobre él, de cómo no debía ser parte de NCT 127, o de cómo no era tan buen vocalista como Jaehyun, Doyoung o Taeil, o de cómo debía bajar de peso.

Por eso su cerebro tomaba cada oportunidad en la que no podía dormir para recordarle todo eso que había leído. Pensaba una y otra vez sobre eso, de cómo podía mejorar, qué debía dejar de comer, o cuantas horas más debía entrenar para poder mejorar. Siempre era así. Le daba tantas vueltas que, para cuando tenía sueño de nuevo, ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar con su rutina del día.

Tomando su teléfono, Donghyuck revisó la hora silenciosamente. La pantalla de su celular mostraba las 2:15am. 6 horas antes de tener que levantarse y empezar de nuevo con los entrenamientos.

Suspiró con pesadez y dejó de lado su teléfono antes de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndose frustrado. Sabía que, si no dormía bien, no iba a ser eficiente en las prácticas e iba a tener que recibir contantes regaños del coreógrafo y del mánager, y no creía que estaría de humor para escucharlos decirle lo que él ya sabía.

Tenía que hacer algo, ir en busca de su única solución y salvación del insomnio. A la mierda. Si se metía en problemas, ya luego lo solucionaría.

Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la cama y miró en dirección a la cama de Taeyong. Él solía tener un sueño muy ligero así que el más mínimo ruido sería suficiente para despertarlo. Sigilosamente tomó su teléfono junto a la tarjeta llave de la habitación y caminó hacia la puerta. Mientras la abría miró en dirección a Taeyong para asegurarse que no había despertado y, cuando se aseguro que había sido así, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado.

Al salir al pasillo, agradeció que dentro del hotel hubiese calefacción, porque esos pantalones cortos y la delgada camisa que llevaba puesta no habría sido suficiente para cubrirlo del frío que hacía afuera.

Lo más silencioso que pudo, se acercó al número de habitación que sabía pertenecía a Taeil. Sabía que Taeil había sido emparejado con Mark, así que no se metería en problemas si los despertaba.

Suavemente tocó la puerta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que, de hecho, la puerta se encontraba abierta. Era bastante extraño, pero no le tomó importancia y entró a la habitación.

Usando la luz de la pantalla de su teléfono, Donghyuck se guio un poco por la oscuridad de la habitación, intentando adivinar cuál era la cama de Taeil. Aunque no tardó mucho en averiguarlo, porque solo había una persona durmiendo en esa habitación: Taeil. La segunda cama estaba desarreglada, pero no había nadie durmiendo allí.

Donghyuck se acercó a la cama donde Taeil se encontraba durmiendo y se arrodilló frente a la cama, admirando su rostro mientras dormía. Su rostro se reía tan relajado, sus largas pestañas descansando en sus mejillas, su cabello ligeramente revuelto, sus labios abiertos un poco mientras roncaba suavemente. El menor sintió sus mejillas arder rápidamente y tragó, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente en su pecho.

Se había sentido de esa misma manera unas cuantas semanas después que habían empezado a dormir abrazados, pero trataba de no tomarle importancia, pensando que, si lo ignoraba, ese sentimiento de calidez y mariposas en su estómago se iban a esfumar eventualmente. No podía enamorarse de Taeil solo por eso; el mayor lo hacía solo por ayudar y él estaba malinterpretando sus intenciones.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que había estado viendo a Taeil fijamente por varios segundos, y simplemente se concentró en lo que venía a hacer.

—Taeil hyung —Donghyuck susurró suavemente y movió el hombro de Taeil con la misma suavidad. Quería despertarlo, pero no quería ser brusco con él.

Luego de unos segundos, Taeil abrió levemente los ojos y levantó su cabeza de la almohada, viéndose un poco confundido.

—Hyung —el menor lo volvió a llamar, sonriendo suavemente cuando su mirada se clavó en él.

—¿Donghyuck? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de madrugada —Taeil respondió con voz ronca, propia de él cuando recién despertaba.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que… —Donghyuck se mordió el labio levemente— …no puedo dormir. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Se sentía culpable de interrumpir el sueño de Taeil, cuando de seguro estaba tan cansado como él, pero en realidad se sentía desesperado. Hacía semanas que no dormía bien.

Con una sonrisa amable, Taeil asintió y se movió un poco para darle espacio en la cama al menor.

—No tienes por qué pedírmelo. Sabes que lo hago con gusto —admitió. En serio le gustaba ayudar a Donghyuck, y no le molestaba si eso implicaba que lo despertaría a mitad de la noche.

Con una sonrisa alegre, Donghyuck no dudó en meterse bajo las cobijas junto a Tail, rápidamente abrazando su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en él. En cuestión de segundos, sintió que se relajaba y que por fin podría dormir.

Escuchó la pequeña risa de Taeil, pero no le tomó importancia, porque se sentía muy ansioso.

­—¿Y Mark? —Donghyuck preguntó curiosamente cuando la cama vacía donde, se suponía, debía estar su mejor amigo, justo antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Taeil.

Taeil rió suavemente.

—Fue a la habitación de Johnny a eso de la medianoche. Supongo que volverá en la mañana, antes que Taeyong o el manager vengan.

—Oh…—el menor asintió, sintiéndose como un tonto por un segundo al olvidar que estaban en una relación y que, evidentemente, aprovechaban esas ocasiones para estar juntos.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado porque, ahora que lo recordaba, eso ya era una costumbre entre Johnny y Mark cada vez que viajaban al extranjero.

Pero no quería dormir aún. Quería disfrutar del calor de Taeil unos cuantos minutos más, disfrutar de su voz y sus mimos, los cuales lo hacían sentir tan bien, especialmente luego de todo lo que había leído hacía unas horas.

—Volviste a entrar a los foros, ¿cierto?

Taeil conocía el hábito del más joven del grupo, ese horrible hábito que muchas veces terminaba por destruir su ego y hacía que llorara silenciosamente en su habitación, cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Sabía que el insomnio lo afectaba, pero ese hábito era un agregado que le ayudaba a no pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Donghyuck se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que esa fuera su respuesta. Se sentía avergonzado de admitir que, a pesar de que Taeil le repetía muchas veces que no debía entrar a esos foros, lo seguía haciendo, porque la curiosidad lo carcomía. Justamente lo había hecho antes de ir a dormir.

—Entiendo que te da curiosidad saber lo que te dicen, a mí también me da curiosidad, pero no te hace bien ver todos esos comentarios. Muchos solo mienten —Taeil le dijo con voz suave, que denotaba lo preocupado que estaba por el pequeño. Sabía que, a esa edad, la autoestima era tan frágil como una copa de cristal, y que los malos comentarios de las personas no ayudaban en los más mínimo.

—No puedo evitarlo…. Quiero saber qué dicen de mí, en qué puedo mejorar —Donghyuck no alzó su rostro, aun sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Lo sé, pero para eso estamos nosotros y por eso te aconsejamos. Sabemos en qué cosas debes mejorar y por eso te aconsejamos, así como los coreógrafos y los entrenadores vocales. Las únicas opiniones que deberías tener en cuenta son los de ellos —Taeil acarició su cabello lentamente mientras su otra mano se encargaba de su espalda—. Las personas que dicen esas cosas en los foros lo hacen porque creen que la vida de un artista es fácil y que sus expectativas están muy cerca de lo irreal.

En serio le molestaba lo crueles que podían ser los internautas. Creían saberlo todo y no medían sus palabras; no pensaban lo mucho que podían herir a un artista por un comentario “inofensivo”.

—Ya haces muchas cosas y lo haces perfecto, Donghyuck. En serio no tienes que cambiar nada sobre tu técnica o tu aspecto. Así estás bien, eres perfecto así.

Taeil intentó mirar el rostro de Donghyuck, pero el menor aún insistía en mantener su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Haechannie, mírame —le pidió con voz suave, removiéndose un poco para poder separarse del menor un poco y poder ver su rostro—. Levanta tu rostro y mírame, por favor.

Aún no muy seguro, Donghyuck quitó su rostro del pecho de Taeil y miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada, pero llena de cariño.

Taeil notó que los ojos de Donghyuck estaban vidriosos, pero decidió no comentar nada sobre ello.

—En serio, créeme cuando te digo que eres perfecto. No quisiera que cambiaras nada sobre ti, así te desquites conmigo durante los _yaja time_ —rió suavemente y acarició su mejilla. Tenía tantas ganas de decir más, decir todo lo que estaba pensando, pero no sabía si era el momento o si era siquiera correcto.

Desde hacía meses había estado pensando en lo que sentía por Donghyuck, porque era claro que pasaba de una simple amistad o una simple relación entre el menor y el mayor del grupo. La forma en que su corazón reaccionaba cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba cantar, latiendo a mil por hora, le daba la pauta que eso era mucho más. Había aceptado sus sentimientos hacía unas semanas, pero aún no sabía si Donghyuck se sentía de la misma manera.

Por supuesto había notado la forma en que Donghyuck lo miraba, cómo sus ojos brillaban y cómo la sonrisa que le daba a él era diferente a la que le daba a los demás… pero, de nuevo, eso podía ser simple admiración, por ser menor que él y por tener mucho que aprender de él.

Pensaba que simplemente estaba malinterpretando todo.

Pero… ¿lo hacía? Podía arriesgarse a confesar todo lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente y obtener una mala reacción que terminaría por destruir su relación. O podía obtener una buena reacción.

Supuso que, si no lo intentaba, no iba a saberlo.

—Solo lo dices porque me tienes lástima. Soy solo un adolescente patético —Donghyuck se quejó, bajando la mirada de nuevo y luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

—Claro que no, Haechannie —Taeil dijo, llamando la atención del menor una vez más—. Lo digo porque es cierto, porque estoy consciente de que el chico que me gusta es realmente talentoso.

—Pero es que no sabes que… espera, ¿qué?

Donghyuck se detuvo y miró a Taeil confundido. Le había tomado un segundo procesar lo que había dicho, porque no esperaba que dijera algo así.

—¿Qué? —repitió de nuevo, convencido de que sus oídos lo estaban traicionando. No había forma en que Taeil gustara de él, ¿cierto?

Taeil sonrió suavemente y, antes de responder, abrazó a Donghyuck más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. Olía a fresas.

—Me gustas. Tenía ganas de decírtelo, pero de verdad no tenía idea de cómo —descansó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Donghyuck y jugó con los cabellos de su nuca.

Donghyuck se quedó en completo silencio, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta. Pero se quedó completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada.

Taeil suspiró mentalmente cuando no recibió respuesta por unos cuantos segundos, lo cuales se sintieron por horas. Era obvio que Donghyuck no lo veía así; no sabía por qué había malinterpretado todo y había creído que le gustaba a Donghyuck. Esa era la personalidad natural del menor.

—Lo siento, no tienes por qué responder —dijo luego de unos minutos—. Si quieres, puedes irte, y yo trataré de lidiar con esto. No quiero que esto arruine nuestra relación.

Trató de separarse de Donghyuck, pero el moreno solo lo abrazó fuertemente, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso, y puso su rostro en su pecho.

Taeil lo miró confundido, pero luego sintió algo húmedo en su camisa, haciendo que se preocupara.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, por favor no llores —Taeil le pidió, sintiéndose culpable. Había hecho a Donghyuck llorar. Se sentía como un idiota.

Trató de separarse de nuevo, pero Donghyuck seguía aferrándose a él y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Taeil preguntó, rindiéndose y solo acariciando la espalda de Donghyuck lentamente para calmarlo. No sabía qué hacer realmente, especialmente porque sabía que la reacción de Donghyuck era por su culpa.

Donghyuck lloró en su pecho por unos minutos, deteniéndose poco a poco hasta que solo sollozaba silenciosamente. Taeil se había quedado en silencio por todo ese tiempo, simplemente acariciando su espalda y su cabello, meciéndolo lentamente.

Finalmente, Donghyuck pudo separarse del pecho —ahora mojado— de Taeil y suspiró.

—Es solo que… —el menor negó suavemente y rió, aunque sonaba más como un sollozo agudo— …no esperaba que en serio yo te gustara a ti también —sorbió suavemente por la nariz y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Taeil se veía aún bastante confundido.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

Donghyuck asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es que también me gustas, pero no sabía realmente si alguien como tu se fijaría en alguien como yo…

Taeil se quedó serio por unos segundos antes de sonreír y besó su cabeza cariñosamente.

—Tendría que estar ciego o ser un idiota para no ver lo hermoso que eres, por dentro y por fuera.

Donghyuck rió tímidamente y se sonrojó, aunque no era visible por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, como tratando de decidir qué hacer después. Ambos eran tímidos, pero Taeil sabía que alguien debía hacer algo, o no llegarían a ningún lado.

Con eso en mente, lentamente se acercó al menor y tomó su barbilla para besar sus labios. Lo hizo lento y gentil para no espantarlo, porque asumía que no tendría ningún tipo de experiencia en ese campo. A decir verdad, él tampoco, pero ese no era el tema.

Sintió a Donghyuck correspondiendo al beso con tanta ternura y suavidad que hizo a su corazón acelerarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía cierta electricidad atravesando su cuerpo y no podía evitar sonreír; se sentía tan bien y como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él.

Solo cuando el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones, se separaron, pero mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, disfrutando la cercanía y la intimidad del momento. Incluso si alguien entraba a la habitación, ellos estarían en su propio mundo, concentrados uno en el otro.

—¿Esto quiere decir que somos novios? —Donghyuck preguntó inocentemente y rió junto a Taeil.

—Solo si quieres serlo, Donghyuckie —respondió, su mano acariciando su mejilla lentamente. Se sentía tibia, como si el menor estuviese sonrojado.

—Sabes que sí —Donghyuck respondió y escondió su rostro en su cuello, abrazando su pecho una vez más.

Poco a poco sintió que caía en un sueño profundo mientras escuchaba a Taeil cantar suavemente.

Si se metía en problemas en la mañana, eso le era muy irrelevante. Lo único que importaba eran los brazos de su nuevo novio envueltos alrededor de su cintura y su melodiosa voz cantando una hermosa canción para que pudiera dormir.

Ya luego se preocuparía.


End file.
